Our Boss
by ChibiZakuAssasin
Summary: To think that because of her bloodline she would lose what was most important to her. That the DNA in her would be the cause of ruling the whole world.


**Warnings: AU, OOC, Genderbend, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Deku watched behind the building, her once best friend. She watched as he laughed and joked with his new ones. She bit back a sob as he showed true joy on his face, something he never did with her. Green eyes turned to the dirt ground watching the group of friends walk away.

Deku turned and walked on the opposite way of her home. She did not want to run into them anymore then she needs too. Sure, he has grown up and stopped bothering her, instead he began to ignore her. Causing more pain then any of the punches and kicks he gave her.

 _'To think my one and only best friend, and first love...'_ Deku thought as she tightened her hold on her bag strap. _'Would end like this.'_

She smiled sadly before walk slowly, not in any rush to go home. Just before she turned a corner she felt a shift in the air, making her freeze in her step. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up.

She began to shake, wrapping her arms around herself. She slowly looked around the streets, walls, houses, and bushes. Falling to her knees she began gasping for air, she felt someone's eyes on her, watching her.

Then laughter broke her state, looking up she saw a child and their mother walking on the other side of the street. That's when she thought of her mother.

Her mom was all alone in the small apartment. All alone... With no one... Somehow that thought frightened her.

Deku bit her lip before running at full speed to her apartment, hoping that the bad feeling was wrong. When her apartment came into view she ran even faster, feeling her lungs burn and that side cramp beginning. Taking her keys out of her bag she opened the door just in time to see her mother being stabbed in the heart.

"Looks like the brats not here." Came a voice from her room.

Deku quietly ran to hide behind the shoe rack, hiding her whole body but getting her a clear view of what was happening.

"Let's go look for her." The one who killed her mother pulled the sword out, flicking the blood off of the sword. "We have no more business here."

"Yeah, before the damn idiots show up." A third one came out of her mothers room.

"Let's head out then." Then that person pulled out a small square object, throwing it onto the wall.

 _BOOM!_

Deku jumped and clapped her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes tight and hoping no one heard her.

Time passed, before green eyes slowly opened and looked around. Seeing nothing but a huge hole on the wall, and her mother's dead body.

"M-Mom..." Deku called out, slowly walking out to her. Her hands shaking as she knelt down by her mother. "M-Mom..."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She slowly rolled her mother onto her back, crying out as she saw that Inko's eyes were still open. Deku looked into lifeless green eyes, she cried as she held her mother.

"Please!" She called out to no one. "Please someone tell me this is all a dream! A nightmare!"

Just then she heard footsteps running down the hall and stopping at her door.

"Inko! What happened-" The voice stopped as Deku turned to see who was at the door.

"Mrs. Bakugou..." Deku cried out.

"W-What happened Izuku?" Bakugou Mitsuki walked forward and looked down at her best friend's corpse.

"M-Mom! M-Mommy's dead!" Izuku sobbed as she clung tighter to her mother. "Why!?"

Mitsuki had no words to say, all she could do was hug Izuku and cry with her.

It wasn't long before the police showed up, Mitsuki having called them on her way over to the Midoriya's.

As the blonde haired woman was talking with the police, Izuku was sitting on the couch, staring at the place her mother's body once was. They had taken her away, putting a white blanket over her before carrying her off onto the ambulance.

"-I was just talking to her on the phone when all of a sudden I heard something break, it sounded like glass, before Inko began to scream. Then more yelling began, someone was shouting about something, I couldn't make it out, and to bring it out or else. At that time I had already called the police." Deku heard from the blonde's mouth.

"Do you know what else happened?" The police asked, writing everything down on his notepad.

"After that I heard Inko yell out that she would never say and that she rather die then to speak. The line was cut off from there." She finished, showing nothing but sadness and pain on her face. "What's going to happen to Izuku?"

Deku turned to look at the police officer that stopped before her, "Miss Midoriya, can you tell us what you saw?"

Deku looked back at the ground. She didn't want to talk about what she saw, closing her eyes shut she dug her head into her knees.

"Oi! Leave the girl alone." Another police said. "Lets give her some room to breath and calm down."

"So I'll leave Miss Midoriya to your care then." The police closed his notepad.

"Yes, will it be alright to take her now?" Mitsuki glanced at the small girl. When she got the approval she walked to Deku. "Izuku?"

When the green haired tensed at her name, Mitsuki continued.

"You're going to be staying with me, Izuku." Grabbing her shoulders she slowly raised the teen to the her feet. "Let's get going, the police have to do their job."

Izuku didn't know what was happening, one minute she was at her small apartment, the next minute she was walking through the door of the Bakugou residence. She began to take her shoes off and stood there, Mitsuki had to wrap her arm around her shoulder and led her to the living room.

"Izuku?" She called out to her. "Here, drink this, it'll help."

"Thank you."

Deku took a sip of the tea, letting the tears flow freely, unsure of what to do.

Mitsuki could only offer her company. Once Deku finished her tea she went to go shower, borrowing some clothes of Mitsuki. Only for them to be a little tight.

"Oh dear, your a little to well developed." Mitsuki said as she smiled softly. "Let's go see if Katsuki has any shirts, does the pants fit alright?"

All the mother got was a nod.

"Let's see, he uses this one to sleep, so I guess it would be alright for you to use." Mitsuki said as she handed the baggy shirt to her. "I'll go to the apartment to get your things tomorrow, so wait on your bra's and underwear."

Izuku nodded. "Thank you, for letting me stay."

"Inko was like a sister to me, my best friend. I'll do anything for her and you." Mitsuki said as she patted the green haired girl. "Go ahead and sleep in Katsuki's room for now."

"Wouldn't Kacchan be mad?"

"No, I'll talk to him about it." Mitsuki smiled. "Now off to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Once Deku was under the covers, the older woman closed the door before making her way to the living room.

"Honey I'm back." Came the voice of Bakugou Masaru, who entered the living room. "Who else is here?"

"Masaru," Mitsuki said as she looked up at her husband with sadness holding back her tears, "Inko is dead."

Masaru dropped his bag filled with fashion design, spilling them everywhere. "W-What?"

"She was murdered." Mitsuki cried out. "She's gone!"

"Oh dear." Masaru sat next to his wife, holding her into his arms. "And what of Izuku?"

"She'll be staying with us, Inko told me." She leaned into him. "She warned me of this happening, but for it to happen so soon."

"All we can do is watch over her daughter, just like she wanted us to." Masaru closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

"Honey, can you talk to Katsuki for me." Mitsuki said as she dug her face in his chest. "Izuku is going to sleep in his room for now."

"Sure, go get some rest, I'll deal with him."

"Thank you." Mitsuki kissed her husband on the cheek before going to their bedroom.

Once his wife was out of sight and inside the room, he let out s sigh. "To think that you would leave us so soon. What's the next step..."

He heard the front door open and then close, next thing he saw was his son walking into the living room.

"What the hell?" Katsuki stopped before he could step on the papers on the floor. "Why is your shit on the ground?"

Masaru watched as his son picked up the papers and put them in a neat pile before placing them on the small table. "Thank you son."

"Where's ma."

"In the room, sit we need to have a talk."

Those words made the teen feel uneasy. "About what."

"How is your relation with Izuku?" Masaru decided to start from there.

"Ha? Deku?" Katsuki felt rage at the name being brought up already up on his feet, his hands in fists. "What about him!"

"Calm down!" His father raised his own voice, surprising the blond. "Izuku is going through a tough time right now. She will need out support."

"She?" Katsuki froze.

"Yes, Izuku is in fact a girl. She has been cross dressing as a boy for a reason only Inko, Mitsuki and me know." Masaru said. "You see, Inko was killed earlier today."

Katsuki dropped to the couch next to his father.

"Izuku has no where else to go but here. If anything were to happen to Inko, then we would take Izuku. That was what she had wanted to happen, of course me and your mother agreed."

"Where is he-she?" Katsuki asked quietly, so unlike him.

"I hope you don't mind, but your mother put her in your room."

Katsuki stood up and walked to his room. He stopped at the doorway. "Why was Deku dressed as a boy."

"That's something we will discuss tomorrow." Masaru also stood up. "For now I guess you can stay on the couch or-"

That was when he noticed that he was all alone in the living room.

"Katsuki?"

 **Izuku**

Deku couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would see her mother being killed, by that man.

Looking up at the night sky, she stared at the stars, standing by the open window. Her tears all dried up now, all she could do is just stare into the endless sky.

Just then the door opened quietly, turning she came face to face with her old best friend. "Kacchan..."

He didn't even respond to her, just walked to his closet and took out some clothes, not sparing her a glance. Deku smiled painfully, she was used to it, nothing would change. She went to go sit on the end of his bed, and waited for him to finish showering.

That was when she saw a shadow pass by the window she was just at. Then another, before the window shattered the blast sending her to the wall.

Just before she could open her eyes something hit her head knocking her unconscious. The masked person picked her up and tossed her onto their shoulder, that was when the door was swung open.

"Izuku!"

Masaru gasped as he saw the hooded figure on the the window.

"Heh, to think you would be here, Masaru."

"You," Masaru faltered, leaning on the door. "I thought that you were dead."

"That was all I needed." The man's smile could be seen under his hood.

"Masaru what was that noise?!" Mitsuki ran only to see the man smirking and jumping off the window onto the tree.

"Its good to know that you are all well, but it looks like things haven't changed." Just then Bakugou walked in with his pants on only. "Oh? You guys also have a child?"

"What? Deku!" Katsuki yelled.

"You are all still weak, hahahaha!"

"Wait! You bastard!" Mitsuki yelled as she tried to go after him.

"Get out of my way!" Masaru yelled as he took out a sniper, "I won't let you get away from me!"

Kacchan watched his father take aim and fired, leaving a faint trail of red in the bullets path.

"What the hell?" Katsuki yelled.

"That bullet has a GPS installed in it. Even the slightest scratch will give us the advantage." Masaru explained. "Now we have to make our move carefully."

"What the fuck is going on!" Katsuki finally had enough. "I want answers and I want them now!"

"Not now son, we need to let them know what happened." Masaru threw over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway, towards the house phone.

"There is no need to," Came a voice from the couch, "for I already have someone trailing them as we speak."

"Y-You..."

* * *

 **Please let me know if there's any errors and if I should continue it.**

 **R &R**


End file.
